galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco Nutmilk
is the Radar Operator on the Elsior during Eonia's rebellion and the Second Val-Fasq War. In the events of Galaxy Angel II: Mugen Kairo no Kagi, she is the second captain of the Luxiole, after Takuto Meyers. Appearance Coco has long light brown hair, brown eyes and wears glasses. Her appearance in ZRnT does not change too much from her appearance in the original trilogy. After she is promoted to Colonel and after her pep-talk with Tact, Coco changes her outfit to better fit the Commander's role. She now wears a more distinguished uniform with a cape and a beret. Coco temporarily switches back to her old outfit in Eigou Kaiki no Toki one last time for the Elsior's tour in the 5-year anniversary of peace between EDEN and the Val-Fasq. Once NEUE is under threat, she changes back into her Commander's uniform. History Service on the Elle Ciel Coco had been one of the Moon Priestesses who were researching Lost Technology within the White Moon. When the Eonia coup d'état occured, she escaped along with the other priestesses on the Elle Ciel. Since the Elle Ciel was Lost Technology, only the priestesses knew how to operate it, and even then, there were many things that remained a mystery to them. In order to util ize the Elle Ciel, their most advanced ship, to defeat the coup d'état forces, the Transbaal military forcefully enlisted all of the priestesses. It was at this point that Coco entered the military at the rank of Second Lieutenant. During this crisis, she served as chief operator of the Elle Ciel. Once the coup d'état forces were defeated, Coco was then promoted to First Lieutenant. She continued to serve on the Elle Ciel as chief operator, and participated in the repelling of Nephelia's forces as well as in the Second Great Valfask War. Upon the conclusion of this war, she was once again promoted, now to the rank of Captain. Perhaps due to feeling that she did not have the qualifications yet to be ranked so high, she dedicated herself to earning the highest level license for spacecraft piloting. Her dedication allowed her to earn her license more quickly than had ever been done before. Service on the Luxiole With the Luxiole entering service in TCY 416, Coco was transferred to be part of her crew, where she once again took on the position of chief operator under Takuto. She kept this role through the Verel coup d'état, and after the defeat of Verel, she became acting captain of the Luxiole when Takuto was called to ABSOLUTE. When the Luxiole was also called to ABSOLUTE, Takuto, now chief of the UPW, officially made Coco the captain of the Luxiole, and promoted her three ranks to Colonel. Coco however did not feel like she was able to take up the burden of Command and was corrected at every step by the newly assigned Chief Operator, Tapio Ca. This hindered morale on both ends for viewing Tapio as extremely harsh and Coco being unable to continue servicing on the Luxiole. Coco contemplated that she was ultimately not fit for the role but remembered the gift Tact had handed to her in celebration of her promotion. She remembers that she was to open the present when she really needed it and she decides that now was the time. The present held a holographic image of Tact but Coco is surprised to hear Tact's voice coming from it. Tact encourages her that she has been with him through thick and thin and that no one else was more fit than her to lead. Tact requests Coco to take off the ribbon tying her braids and says that his judgement did not matter now, only hers. Personality Coco takes an interest in the assorted relationships occurring around her. Coco is also apparently a fan of Boys' Love, as evidenced by her glee whenever Takuto and Lester demonstrate some degree of closeness (such as finishing each other's sentences or guessing each other's thoughts). Coco retains her friendly attitude and quickly befriends Kazuya and the rest of the Rune Angel Wing and grows closer to them when she takes provisional command during Tact's absence. However, her attitude shows extreme weakness when Tact is not around and she becomes easily intimidated by Tapio's presence during the early portion of Mugen Kairo no Kagi. After her talk with Tact, Coco becomes more assertive and actively puts her experience to use with little fear and hesitation. While Coco has matured through the series, she still retains her teasing side and frequently teases Kazuya of his growing popularity on the ship. Trivia *Coco's name derives from an ingredient often used in Southeast Asian cuisine, coconut milk. * Similar to how Lester is unaware of Almo's feelings for him, Coco is also unaware of Tapio's affection for her. *Coco had a seiyuu change for reasons unknown. Before, it was Asano Ruri. Now it is Rina Sato, according to GA2-3's website. Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:Human